BERENANG!
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Akhirnya keinginan Hanbei terkabul walau rada ga ikhlas /DLDR/Mind to Review?


**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO!

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

BERENANG!

Selamat Membaca

Pagi hari yang cerah di camp, padahal mah di camp itu ga cerah biasa-biasa aja terdapat beberapa manusia sedang berkumpul dan ngobrol sesuatu.

"Eh, berenang yuk capek nih ngelawan siluman ular terus." keluh Hanbei.

"Hanbei-sama, kita harus menangkap Shuuten Doji." kata Kanbei.

"Tapi kan sekarang tujuan kita ke Hasedo, buat nangkep itu iblis merah," Hanbei manyun. "dan di Hasedokan ada pantai, setelah nangkep tuh iblis merah, kita berenang!" kata Hanbei.

 _Urrghh.. klo keinginan ni anak satu kagak terkabul bakal ribut terus,_ Taigong Wang stress. "Yaudah, abis nangkep Shuuten Doji kalian boleh refreshing alias berenang."

Hanbei loncat-loncat girang. "YEAY! BERENANG!"

"Tapikan Taigong-san bagaimana dengan hydranya?" bisik Zhou Yu.

"Tapi kalo misalnya permintaan tuh anak ga dikabulin bisa tambah parah."

"Iya juga sih." Zhou Yu ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Eh! kalian ngapain bisik-bisik." Bao Sanniang nunjuk Taigong Wang sama Zhou Yu sambil masang tampang curiga.

"Cuman ngego eh- mikirin strategi." kata Zhou Yu.

"Ehem.. emang kamu pikir kita ngapain?" tanya Taigong Wang.

"Mau kissu." Jawab Bao Sanniang nyengir innocent.

Taigong Wang menghela nafas. "Thor pliss deh lagi bulan Ramadhan jangan menyesatkan para chara yang rada waras ini." pinta Taigong Wang.

Poof

Author tiba-tiba nongol. "iya aku tau ko Ta-kun ini lagi bulan Ramadhan, ehem.. apa yang Ta-kun mau Author kabulin, bubye Author mau dulu."

Poof

"Yang tadi itu apaan ya?" tanya Zhou Yu.

"Anggap aja jelmaan Mitsuhide SB lewat." jawab Taigong Wang setengah stress.

Sementara itu Hanbei langsung mengumumkan ke semua penghuni camp untuk membawa baju renang (kalau ga baju renang minimal sempak atau boxerlah).

"WOII! MINNAAAA! ABIS NANGKEP SHUUTEN DOJI KITA BAKAL RENANG DI HASEDOOO! WOOOHOOO! RENANG!" teriak Hanbei sambil loncat ke kelinci kegirangan.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, berat badan, dan keputusan yang terpaksa Taigong Wang dkk (pokoknya yang diberitugaskan ke Hasedo) bawa tas kecil yang berisi sesuatu yang enggak boleh disebutkan (soale isinya disensor semua pas Author ngeliat isi tas mereka).

Sesampainya di Hasedo.

"MINNNAAAA! YANG SEMANGAT YA BIAR CEPET SELESE!" teriak Hanbei penuh semangat.

 _Serah lu ah Bei, cape gue ngeladenin elu, kenapa ya… si Kanbei bisa kuat ngurus tuh kelinci girang,_ Taigong Wang full stress.

Kerennya karena teriakan Hanbei yang cempreng, mereka langsung dengan secepat kilat langsung nyelesain tugas dengan cepat, kan jarang-jarang mereka refreshing seharian dan bonus berenang, biasanya kan langsung bertugas lagi sampe bikin mereka error seketika.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

Sesudah penangkapan Shuuten Doji mereka langsung ke pantai dengan riang minus Taigong Wang, dia kan harus ngawasin set- Shuuten Doji jadi dia cuman duduk aja gitu ditemani sang iblis merah disisinya.

"YEAYYY! AKHIRNYA!" Hanbei berlari dan langsung membuka bajunya dan langsung loncat ke dalam laut.

BYUUR!

Taigong Wang menghela nafas. "Gapapa deh, sekali ini." gumam Taigong Wang lalu tersenyum. "Hm? Si Yoshi mau ngapain?" Taigong Wang melihat Yoshitsune yang rada bingung melihat papan panjang (papan surfing) yang dibedirikan di dekat stand makanan.

Di tempat Yoshitsune.

 _Ini apa ya?_ Yoshitsune masih menerawang papan surfing dengan serius.

"Ini namanya papan surfing Yoshitsune-san." ucap Ayane sambil nunjuk papan surfing.

"Papan Surfing? Apalagi itu?"

"Papan ini bisa membuat kita meluncur di laut yang ada ombak besarnya."

"Meluncur?"

"Yaudah sini ikut aku, aku bakal meluncur di atas air." Ayane mengambil satu papan surfing dan berjalan menuju laut, diikuti oleh Yoshitsune.

"Tapikan Ayane-san disitu banyak batu jadi kita tidak bisa terlalu jauh."

"Hmhm.. aku punya ide, bentar ya." Ayane menaruh papa surfing itu di bawah, lalu menghampiri Shuuten Doji.

"Mau apa kesini?" tanya Taigong Wang.

"Mau minjem kekuatan Shuuten Doji buat ngancurin batu yang disana." Ayane menunjuk batu karang besar.

"Hmm.. oke, Shuuten Doji tolong ni anak."

"Siap."

"Kirain mau minta bantuan Taigong Wang."

"Hmhmhm…." Ayane senyam-senyum sendiri.

DUAARRR!

"YEAY! KOLAN RENANGNYA MAKIN LUAS!" teriak Hanbei bahagia pake banget.

"Hanbei kaya anak kelinci kurang liburan ya." bisik Daqiao ke Xiaoqiao.

Xiaoqiao cuman ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Sekarang waktunya aku liatin cara memakai papan surfing ini ke Yoshitsune-san." Ayane membawa papan surfing itu lagi meletakkannya di atas air.

Yoshitsune ngeliatin Ayane serius.

Ayane pun menaiki papan surfing. "ombaknya lumayan besar." gumam Ayane lalu mengayuh sampai mendekati ombak lalu berdiri di atas papa surfing. "WAHOOOOOO!"

"HUWOOO! Ayane-san keren sekali." Yoshitsune takjub.

"Aku mau cobaa~ ajari aku Ayane!" teriak Bao Sanniang.

"Ambil papan surfing yang disana, nanti aku ajari." Ayane senyam-senyum.

 _Entah kenapa ko berasa jadi ayah yang punya anak bejibun,_ batin Taigong.

"Lebih tepatnya kamu kaya ibu-ibu yang lagi ngajak anaknya liburan."

"?!" Taigong loncat. "maksud lu apa?! dengan kata ibu-ibu?"

"Ga ko, udah sana balik duduk atau gue melarikan diri."

Taigong ngedengus terus duduk lagi. "Puas? Gue udah duduk lagi."

Shuuten Doji cuman ngangguk-ngangguk, puas.

Taigong pake kacamata hitam sok kecakepan. "Tolong ambilin minuman dong di stand situ."

"Lu kaya tukang pijet, kalo pake ntu kacamata."

Taigong kaga peduli sama perkataan Shuuten. "Udah ambilin aja minuman disitu."

"Situ punya kakikan? bisa jalan, ambil sendiri emang gue babu loe!"

"Yaudah kalo kaga mau, ikut gue ke tengah situ, gue mau mancing."

"Bukannya disini pantai?"

"Suka-suka gue, biar ada kerjaan dikit gitu."

"Iye dah, gue bawa elu ke tengah."

Taigong pun naik ke pundak kiri Shuuten dan WUUSSHH! Dalam sekali loncatan mereka udah ada di tengah dan diem disitu sambil duduk di batu yang lagi nangkring disitu, aneh? Emang imajinasi Author getu (geplaked).

"WIDIHHHH! GUE DAPET IKAN! BESAR LAGI!"

Shuuten cengo.

"Tuhkan apa gue bilang."

"Kamu ga bilang apa-apa."

Taigong manyun. "Yang penting gue dapet ikan." Taigong nyengir bangga. "Ten, bawa ni ikan ke pantai bisi, anak-anak pada mau makan."

"Iye."

"GUEEE DAPET LAGI IKAN GURAME GEDE BANGET!" Taigong ngangkat-ngangkat gurame kaya yang dapet piala kek di lomba-lomba.

"SHUUUTEN DOJIII! JEMPUT GUE LAGI! GUE EMOH BERENANG!"

"IYEEE! SABAR TUAN MUDA CEREWET!"

"GUEEE KAGA CEREWET!"

"KALO TUAN MUDA GA BERHENTI TERIAK SAYA GA AKAN JEMPAT ANDA DI TENGAH!"

Taigong Wang diem.

"Nah gitu." Shuuten Doji senyum penuh kemenangan.

"AYO KITA BAKAR IKANNYA!"

"YEEEAYY! MAKAN IKAN BAKAR!" Hanbei ngorek-ngorek tasnya dan ngeluarin kecap manis.

"Kayaknya ni kelinci satu emang niat buat liburan bukan bertarung." bisik Zhou Yu ke Taigong Wang.

"Iye, pokoknya keinginan tuh kelinci terkabul."

Xiaoqiao yang ngeliat suaminya lagi bisik-bisik sama Taigong penasaran sama apa yang diomongin. "Eh kalian berdua sini ikut makan jangan ngomongin strategi aja, nanti cepet botak lho."

"Iyaa… kami datang."

Akhirnya mereka pun makan ikan bakar dan malamnya pada balik bawa oleh-oleh alias ikan mas hasil tangkapan Taigong Wang.

OWARI

THE END

TAMAT

Akhirnya tamat ini Author buat pas bulan Ramadhan dan baru tamat sekarang (terlalu banyak ditunda) dan karena pas puasa ga les renang jadilah cerita ini, judulnya gaje lagi haha! #geplak

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini~

See you next story~


End file.
